Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 1
Słowem wstępu: Inwazja będzie dalej kontynuowana, a to co teraz piszę, to taka mała, krótka histroryjka która może się dziać po walkach z Federacją, ale nie musi. Początkowo chciałem to napisać po zakończeniu Inwazji, ale ten pomysł za mocno siedzi mi w głowie, więc robie to teraz. Cmentarz technologi Miejsce tętniło zyciem jak nigdy wcześniej, byli tutaj chyba dosłownie wszyscy mieszkańcy CreepyTown. Na lufach czołgów i dachach samolotów tańczyli ludzie (a raczej nie-ludzie) a z resztek pancernika "Yamato", zrobiono zjeżdżalnie do basenu wypełnionego kisielem. Zjechać tam chcieli wszyscy. No, prawie. - Przestańcie!!- krzyczała Vellox, trzymana przez Dizziego i Rico - Na trzy.- powiedział Rico - Raz, dwa, trzy!!- zakrzykneli wspólnie Dizzy z Rico po czym puścili Vellox ze zjeżdżalni O ile dziewczynie podobało się samo zjeżdżanie, to finał już nie. Po wylądowaniu w basenie, Vellox była cała w znienawidzonym, śmiertelnym wrogu. Kisielu. - Ja wam zaraz....- Vellox chciała coś powiedzieć, ale coś usłyszała. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że zjeżdżają też Dizzy i Rico- Nie, nie, NIE!! Dziewczyna próbowała uciec, ale się nie udało. Fala jaką wywołało lądowanie dwóch chłopaków, pokryła ją drugą warstwą kiślu. Tymczasem przy pobliskim jeziorku, Strange miała swój własny problem. - Wypluj Nową!- zakrzykneła piratka- Krakuś, powiedziałam masz ją wypluć!! Stwór spojrzał z małym wyrzutem na swoją właścicielkę, ale w końcu otworzył paszcze, z której wyskoczyła kotka. Nowa wylądowała w wodach jeziorka, po czym wskoczyła cała mokra na ląd. - Widziałam rzeczy.- powiedziała przerażona Nowa - Zły Krakuś, brzydkie maleństwo!- krzykneła Strange - Jak on tutaj w ogóle się znalazł?- spytał przechodzący obok Bloody To było dobre pytanie. Strange nie wiedziała, jak Przemek przeniósł tutaj Krakena i jakim cudem jej zwierzak zmieścił sie w małym jeziorku. Spytała się go o to, ale chłopak był już wtedy mocno wstawiony. Dawniej za tekst "jak się popieści, to się zmieści" dostałby w twarz. Kilka razy. Butem. Owiniętym metrową warstwą drutu kolczastego i żelbetonu. - Przemek to tak jakos załatwił.- powiedziała Strange- A właśnie, gdzie on jest? - A co, boisz się że coś kombinuje z jakąś laską?- spytał Bloody. Widocznie też był nieźle nachlany. Strange nic nie powiedziała, pstrykneła tylko palcami. Wtedy macka Krakena owineła się wokół ciała Bloodyego i morski stwór przyciągnął go do swojej paszczy- AAAAAAAA!!! Spokojnie, spokojnie, Strange!!! Po co te nerwy?!! - Ja się tylko ładnie spytałam.- powiedziała Strange. Odkąd zaczeła się spotykać z Przemkiem, energia którą przeznaczała na prześladowanie go, znajdowała ujście u innych mieszkańców miasta. - No dobra! DOBRA!- chłopak im bliżej był paszczy stwora, tym bardziej się denerwował- Za tym T-34 w którym przesiaduje większość czasu!! - Dzięki.- powiedziała Strange po czym sobie poszła - A JA?!!!- Bloody spojrzał na Krakena- Sama skóra i kości, do tego tyle promili...jeszcze sie pochorujesz. Więc może mnie odstawisz? Strange przeszła spory kawałek Cmentarza technologi rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Z jednej strony Loki i SweetDreams wykorzystywali atmosfere za wrakiem helikotpera, z drugiej Salai próbowała upić Insanity. Widziała też Endera, próbującego wykazać się przed jakąś dziewczyną, łamiąc lufe czołgu gołymi rękoma, a Aracz chyba zaczął kombinować, jak by to wszystko zwinąć żeby nikt nie zauważył. W końcu piratka jednak podeszła od czołgu. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, bo przez stojący wokół, skandujący tłum, nie mogła zobaczyć czołgu. - Przemek! Przemek! Przemek!- krzyczeli jedni - Lobo! Lobo! Lobo!- krzyczeli drudzy - Zakłady, zakłady!- krzyczał Kalasher, trzymający dwie miski pełne pieniędzy. Tuż obok niego stał Welikan, z tablicą z zapisanymi zakładami - Co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Strange - Konkurs picia.- powiedział Kalasher- LoboTaker powiedziała Przemkowi, że nie umie pić. A on postanowił zmazać tę plamę na honorze. - I przeszli do konkursu "kto więcej wypije"? - Tak. Chcesz może się założyć? - Jasne.- powiedziała Strange, po czym wrzuciła pieniądze do jednej z misek i zaczeła przebijać się przez tłum. Gdy się jej udało, zobaczyła Przemka i Lobo, siedzących na krzesłach na przeciwko siebie. Wokół było kilkadziesiąt pustych butelek. - Mhesz je dośc (W tłumaczeniu: Masz już dość?)- spytał Przemek - Nhym try (No chyba ty)- odpowiedziała Lobo, po czym wzieła jeszcze jeden łyk Przemek nie mógł być gorszy i też wziął łyka. - Ile oni już wypili?- spytała Strange - Po jedenaście.- odpowiedział jakiś elf - A ja sądziłam że Lobo jest abstynentką... - Mho jstnwjm alhne tmen fszysta myni wzywyzwał (Bo jestem, ale ten faszysta mnie zwyzywał)!- odpowiedziała gniewnie Lobo- Czo jhme rhomie ze shwohnim rzymiem (Co ja robie ze swoim życiem)? Walka zakończyła się kilka minut później, zwycięstwem Lobo, która zaraz po swoim wielkim zwycięstwie, pobiegła triumfalnie wyrzygać się w krzaki. Przemek zwyczajnie położył się na ziemi i zaczął liczyć gwiazdy. Kalasher zaczął natomiast rozdawać tym którzy postawili na Lobo ich pieniądze. - Trzymasz się?- spytała Strange, stojąca nad Przemkiem Chłopak nie odzwyał sie przez chwilę i kręcił jakieś kółka w powietrzu. Po chwili z jego brzucha wyskoczył Smąriusz. - Czuje się całkiem nieźle.- powiedział Przemek, po czym powoli zaczął wstawać- Chociaż kręci mi się trochę w głowie... - Nie pobrałem całego alkoholu z twojego ciała.- powiedział Smąriusz- Z promil nadal masz. Przemek chciał coś powiedzieć, ale stracił równowagę. Na szczęście złapała go Strange. - Dzięki, kwiecie złocisty.- powiedział Przemek - Nie ma sprawy, przykro mi że przegrałeś.- powiedziała Strange - Chyba się nie zakładałaś? - Strange, twoja wygrana!- zakrzyknął Kalasher, po czym rzucił piratce woreczek z monetami - Obstawiłaś Lobo?- spytał Przemek Strange pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. - A może pójdziemy coś zjeść i zmienić temat?- spytała Strange - Jasne.- powiedział Przemek, który zaczął już się trzymać na własnych nogach - Ja też idę!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz Las w CreepyTown Las był jedną z niewielu spokojnych miejsc w CreepyTown. Wydawać by się mogło, że nic się tutaj nie może stać. Jednak w środku nocy otworzył się jakiegoś rodzjau portal. Z portalu wyskoczyły dwie osoby: chłopak i dziewczyna. - Cholera jasna, co to było?- spytał chłopak po czym nagle zauważył, że trzyma rękę na włosach dziewczyny- O k#rwa... Nawet jeśli chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, to lewy sierpowy mu to uniemożliwił. Gdy chłopak pod wpływem ciosu padł na ziemię, dziewczyna zaczeła go kopać. - Nie tykaj włosów!!- krzyczała dziewczyna- To elementarna zasada! Wazniejsza niż wszystkie prawa fizyki razem wzięte!! - Dobrze, przepraszam! Dziewczyna kopała go jeszcze minutę, po czym dokładnie się rozejrzała. - Trafiliśmy do lasu w CreepyTown.- powiedziała dziewczyna- Czyli to był jakiś teleporter. - Skoro wiemy gdzie jesteśmy, to wiemy też gdzie mamy iść.- powiedział chłopak - Tak. Idę do domu i postaraj się za mną nie iść. - Nie bierz mnie za jakiegoś prześladowce. Też idę do domu. - Więc...Kellah - Jasne. Do jutra, kwiecie złocisty. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures